This invention relates to surgical forceps and more specifically to non-sticking bipolar forceps With the blade portions formed of nickel.
In many of the current commercial embodiments of monopolar and bipolar forceps, the tips of the blade portions frequently adhere to the tissue which they are operating upon. When adherence occurs, it may be required to pull on the tissue to separate the tips of the forceps from the forceps. Such violent separation causes further bleeding and requires frequent cleaning of the tips of the forceps.
In order to avoid adherence of the tips of the blade portions of bipolar forceps to the tissue which they are operating upon the tips may be formed of metals or alloys with large thermal conductivities. The patent to Auth U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,231 discloses that a copper alloy of 2% beryllium, 98% copper plated with nickel to provide chemical inertness and surface hardness. Anodized Niobium electrodes have been used to reduce eschar buildup. Stops may be formed spaced from the tips which as operative pressure is applied to the tips bear against each other causing the tips to spread preventing the mentioned adherence. Note also the patent to Beuerle et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,518 which avoids aherence by the design of the forceps tips.
The bipolar forceps disclosed herein are identical with that shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Kirwan et al 4,890,610 issued Jan. 2, 1990 except that the present bipolar forceps are manufactured by coining unitary first and second blade portions from Nickel 200 manufactured by the International Nickel Company, Inc.